


#1 Dad

by katemckillem



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9890141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemckillem/pseuds/katemckillem
Summary: Erin & Holtzmann have a baby. Holtz proves she's ready to care for their new son. 110% fluff.





	

Parker Michael Gilbert-Holtzmann. Born February 22nd at 4:18 am.

The time is now 5:36 am. The sun isn't due to make an appearance for at least another hour. Jillian sits in a chair next to her wife's bedside in the dimly lit hospital room. She leans forward and lays an arm on the bed so she can rest her head. Her free hand comes up to hold Erin's hand, moving ever so gently in order to avoid waking her. She watches Erin sleep with the upmost admiration in her eyes. They had gone to bed around 9 o'clock the previous night since Erin had been exhausted. However, not even an hour later Holtz was awoken by Erin shaking her arm and telling her they had to go to the hospital. Holtz chuckles to herself when she remembers how frantic she was getting dressed, tripping as she tried to tug her pants on while pulling a worn out shirt over her head. She remembers how when Erin questioned why she had gone back inside to grab her signature yellow tinted glasses she simply replied "First impressions matter babe".

She's pulled from her thoughts when a nurse lightly knocks on their door, rolling their son in as she enters. "The doctor finished his exam, he's 100% healthy. I thought you might like to spend some time with him now." Jillian thanks the nurse and walks over to the mobile bedside crib as she exits the room, picking up her new pride and joy with the most gentle touch. She walks over to the window and slowly rocks Parker while using one hand to graze his cheek. "You know, you haven't even been around for two hours and you've already got me completely wrapped around your little finger", she whispers as he grabs onto her hand. "Same with your mommy but she's asleep right now. She's very tired. You can see her when she wakes up, she'll be super excited to see you again. You're going to love her little man, she's the best. Also, in a few hours you'll get to meet Auntie Abby and Auntie Patty. They're just as awesome, I promise". 

A few minutes of peaceful silence pass before Parker starts to fidget and cry. "Oh no", Holtz says, worried that he'll wake Erin up. She switches from craddling him to holding him on her shoulder and rubbing his back. "Shuuuuuush mama's here it's okay bubs, it's alright". After a minute Parker's cries fade but he's still whimpering. Holtz knows that he can't be hungry since Erin fed him about half an hour ago so she decides to see if he needs a diaper change. She walks over to where she placed the diaper bag that Erin pre-organized. She carefully holds Parker in one hand, while fishing for the diaper change essentials with the other. Once she has acquired the clean diaper, wipes, and baby powder, Holtz walks over and lays Parker down on the mobile crib. "Okay stinker, let's do this". She unbuttons the bottom of the onesie, placing a feather light kiss on Parker's clothed tummy as each button snaps open. Holtz pulls the onesie up to rest on his chest, Parker watching her with piercing blue eyes, and takes a deep breath before cautiously opening one tab on his diaper. "Seems like you've sprung a little leak there bud", she says as she goes to undo the other tab and open the diaper. "No worries, mama will have you cleaned up in a jiffy". She reaches over to grab a wipe from the container when suddenly there's wetness on her shirt. Holtz lets out a high pitch shriek and tries to keep from getting sprayed more by ducking and quickly taking a handful of wipes out and tossing them on Parker. He stops just as the nurse enters the room and upon seeing their current state she asks if Holtz would like any help. "No thanks", she replies. "I want to practice doing this on my own before my wife wakes up", and with that the nurse wishes her well and exits the room. Holtz quickly wipes him down and applies a sprinkle of baby powder before he can get her again. "There you go champ. Your little tush is white as a ghost now", she says as she finishes attaching the second tab of Parker's fresh diaper and picks him back up, giving his newly padded bottom a few soft taps. 

After discarding the soiled diaper, Jillian carries the newest love of her life to the chair she had pulled beside the bed earlier and sits down. She gracefully strokes the brown fuzz on top of his head, rocking Parker to sleep within minutes, and waits for Erin to stir.

Less than an hour later Erin was awake, Abby and Patty were taking turns holding and gushing over their new nephew, and Holtz was recording their joy-filled family time. The four women spent the morning swooning over the newest addition to the Gilbert-Holtzmann family, the new parents grateful that Abby and Patty had brought bagels and coffee.

That evening Erin and Jillian were cuddled up on the hospital bed together. Erin is holding their sleeping son while Jillian has one arm wrapped around her wife, the other absentmindedly drawing small circles against Parker's exposed tiny bare feet. The family of three is in their own world, their own personal bubble full of nothing but happiness and peace. "He's perfect", Jillian whispers, turning to Erin as she does so. Jillian is looking at Erin like she just gave her the whole universe and it makes Erin fall even more in love with her. "What?" the blonde questions upon receiving no response from the brunette. "I love you". It comes off of Erin's tongue with no effort at all. The younger woman smiles and says "I love you too" before giving her a sweet yet passionate kiss, leaning in cautiously to avoid disturbing Parker. When a nurse enters to check on them an hour later she finds the three of them fast asleep. She silently takes Parker and tucks him into the mobile bedside crib, then fetches a spare blanket and places it over his exhausted mothers.

The next morning they get the all clear and are told they can take their son home. Erin feeds Parker while Holtz packs the last of their things in the overnight bag. Seeing Erin finally pull her shirt back down, Holtz grabs a spit rag from the bag and walks over to her. She takes Parker from Erin and lifts him up over her shoulder and starts burping him. Erin goes to the bathroom and comes out right as Parker lets out a rather large burp for his tiny body. "Yup", Holtz smiles, "He's a Holtzmann alright". She passes him back to Erin who's shaking her head and laughing. "Be right back sweetie", Holtz calls out as she heads to the door so she can put the bag in the trunk and grab the car seat. "Okay babe", Erin replies. Holtz stops and turns to Erin. "I was talking to Parker hun", she jokes before heading out.

When Holtz walks back into the room, car seat in hand, a handful of nurses are in the room. They turn around when they hear Holtz enter the room. "Here", one of the nurses says as she gives Jillian a pin. A closer look lets her see that its a small white pin with "#1 dad" written across it in purple letters. "We saw you soothe Parker and change his first diaper while Erin was asleep, not to mention how much help you've been to your wife, so we thought you deserved a pin", another nurse says. "They brought in a #1 mom pin but I told them how you would much rather have a #1 dad pin", Erin chimes in. "It's great! Thanks guys!", Holtz beams as she sticks the pin on her shirt and hugs each nurse.

Ten minutes later they have Parker all strapped and snuggled in his new car seat and they thank the hospital staff one last time before taking the elevator down to the first floor. As they walk into the elevator Holtzmann has one hand in her wife's and the other carrying their son's car seat. She's never been more content in her entire life.

They reach the car and Holtz tells Erin to get in and she'll strap Parker in. "Hey lovebug", she coos as she runs the seatbelt through the car seat. She double checks to make sure everything is in place. Once satisfied she grabs Parker a pacificer and kisses his forehead before closing the car door. She hops into the driver's seat and starts the car. She makes sure her review mirror is in place, smiling when she sees their son drifting off in the back seat, then starts the car. Before backing out she looks over at her wife and says "I love you Erin", reaching over the console to hold Erin's hand as she does so. "I love you too Jillian" and a kiss is what she receives in return, and with that she backs out of the parking spot and starts the drive home.


End file.
